


Ulterior Motives

by Ellisayel



Series: Ulterior motives [1]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, First Time, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Is A Jerk, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Original non-human Characters, Odin's Bad Parenting, Or Is It?, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sif appears only in Thor's imagination, Thor can think from time to time, a bit of archaic English, but that's why we love him, or so it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellisayel/pseuds/Ellisayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor sets off for an adventure. The All-Father wants him to acquire three rare substances that Loki finds highly useful. The trickster is envious so he plots against his half-brother, trying to prevent the thunderer from succeeding. Or does he?</p><p>A journey through Muspelheimr, Jötunheimr and Alfheimr. Some sexual tension and two brothers all alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A task for the mighty

**Author's Note:**

> At last the work is finished :D 
> 
> I want to thank[ Hidingtobeseen](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3871233/Hidingtobeseen) who has helped me for some time with this fic, betaing it and making suggestions. Unfortunately then she stopped so some chapters are not corrected. If you spot mistakes, please be as kind as to inform me, so that I can improve my English as well as this story. You will be my hero ^^
> 
> To fully understand some references, I would advise reading Thor #12 and Thor: Son of Asgard. But it is not necessary for the whole work so if you don't like comics then it's ok ^^
> 
> I chose to use archaic English because it suits better in my opinion. Those are times of yore and such language should be used (or some form of it, at least :P ).
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only the original characters, the rest belong to Marvel.

All of this happened long, long time ago. Thor and Loki were but young adults back then. Eager to prove their value and to compete with each-other.

The All-Father has called Thor to the throne-room. So to the throne-room was he going with proud long strides. His father told him that in a short time he will have a task for him. A task that can be only done by him.

When the blond entered the grand chamber through gargantuan doors, he noticed, to his bewilderment, Loki standing at the foot of their father’s throne. His half-brother looked small compared to the immense columns and the golden seat. He seemed vexed.

“Could have not taken thee more time to get here, I presume,” said the brunet turning to look again at Odin, who paid Loki no attention. He was looking at Thor with small yet prideful smile.

“Thor, my greatest son, I have a task for thee.” Loki winced and looked at Thor with contempt. “Beware, for ‘tis a task that shall put thee in a grave risk,” said the old man solemnly.

“Aye, father, I shall do as thou askest me. But tell, what is it that thou wantest me to do? Am I to kill a bunch of trolls? Jötnar? Or maybe a dragon again? Tell me father!” asked Thor excitedly.

“My boy, mine always eager boy,” praised Odin with mirth in his eye. However, soon his face became serious again. “I require thee to go to Muspelheimr to get me ashes of a newborn phoenix.”

Loki looked sharply back to their father who continued, “Then thou shalt go to Jötunheimr to gather fresh snow from the holy summit of Abrgr. Place the snow in this casket, ‘tis made especially to keep the thing cool. When thou hast succeeded, voyage to Alfheimr and acquire essence of the malaei tree. Then come back home, my son.” The “Do not return unless thou succeedest” was left unsaid.

The things Thor was to acquire were of great importance in many powerful spells and some potions. In his mind, Loki found various uses for them at once. He would like to possess the ingredients.

“What with me, father? Shall I accompany Thor?” asked Loki expectantly.

“Thou?” said Odin incredulously, “Thou shalt repair the part of the wall you two have demolished in a fight.” Of course Odin would say that. He wouldn’t allow Loki near any objects as powerful as those. But Loki will find a way to get them anyway; he will let the old fool see his defeat.

“Is he not at fault here as well?” Loki raised his voice.

“Aye, that he is but ‘twas thou who baited Thor into the brawl so ‘tis thou who shalt repair the damages. And thou shalt do such without thy magic.”

“Why? This will take so much time to do!” Loki was furious; the old idiot would make him waste as much time in Asgard as possible.

“Enough, Loki!” bellowed Odin. “Thou thinkest I have forgotten about thine heinous behaviour last time I sent Thor, Balder and Sif to do such a similar task? I have not and this time thou shalt have enough to do to stay away from Thor and his duty!” Or rather from the things he was to search.

Loki tightened his lips but all he said was, “Very well then,  _father._ ” The plan was almost ready in his mind.

* * *

“So much time alone, brother mine. Thou better take petrolatum with thee,” said Loki with a sneer after they departed from the throne-room. Then he left his brother to ponder the meaning of his words. After deciding he did not grasp the meaning Thor quickened his pace to get to his friends and boast about his task.

* * *

While Thor was showing off, Loki was pacing in his room enraged. Odin favoured Thor yet again. That is to be understood, after all why would he prefer his Jötunn son? But the old man pledged to treat Loki as his own! He had no right to demean his second child! Everything was always solely about Thor. Only the golden son! After he was deemed worthy of Mjölnir, Odin made it even clearer that it is only Thor who is deserving of people’s admiration.

But then Loki thought that he doesn’t want admiration, he prefers fear. He will have time to bring havoc to Asgard. Everyone will be frightened to even look at the Jötunn. That was his goal when he have made Odin take him in, after all.

Grinning mischievously to himself, Loki decided to repair the wall with haste. And set his plan to work. Odin didn’t trust him, rightly so. But Loki was cunning and sly and he always gets what he wants.


	2. The journey begins

Muspelheimr was hot.  _Very_ hot. There was hardly any air to breathe, volcanic smoke floated everywhere. The blond was quite glad he took his flying mounts with him.

He had no idea where to look for a phoenix. All he knew was that they were rare and had very long lifespan, therefore making his task much harder to accomplish. One thing Thor was aware of however, was that east of Muspelheimr was supposed to be the hottest one and phoenixes were creatures of fire itself so it was possible that they will be there.

So to the east he did go. The ride there took him five days. And he found naught. There were many other beasts but not a trace of a fire bird.

The landscape here was terrifying. Lava lakes with hand-like forms rising from them, trying to reach Thor and his chariot. He was sure had they grabbed him, he would not be able to resurface. He would burn and die in the pits. Even his Mjölnir would not help.

From time to time he saw a lava giant moving in the distance. They were huge as mountains. Moved on four limbs, had solid rocks on their backs, and elongated arms. The lava dripped from the cracks in their body. They had three eyes in which fire burned. Their breath fiery as well. Fortunately they were said to be docile creatures.

There were also many other flaming creatures. Some very small and some large. He saw a herd of slainiare, horse-like animals with fur of fire and lava for saliva. They were believed to eat men alive.

He was very tired, as were his goats but in a heat like this it was impossible to rest, even less to sleep. So he went on, exhausted, hungry and dehydrated. He knew that they all could last for many days more. He fought once for eighty days in row without rest or food and drink. And his goats were the very mightiest of goats so surely they could survive as well.

But the problem was where to go next. If the hottest place was a wrong idea then maybe the coolest one will be better. Thor decided to act on that thought and headed south.

* * *

In the meantime, Loki worked very hard and quickly to repair the palace wall. Father thought him weak and slow but he was not. He didn’t possess warriors’ strength but he also wasn’t skinny. And he could work unabatedly if he wanted to.

The damage was rather extensive but so was Loki’s desire to finish swiftly. Desire and rage. It was Thor who made that hole. He was not able to stop his hammer in time after he hurled it at Loki who evaded the attack. Mjölnir hit the wall undermining the structure. Then Thor shoved his half-brother against the wall, successfully creating this huge hole. It was all Thor’s fault. He was responsible and yet he got to have fun while Loki had to labour.

But Loki would do all in his power to spoil his brother good time. He could put an illusion on some phoenixes, rendering them invisible to Thor’s eyes, for example. Let the big oaf fry in those fires.

* * *

Thor arrived in the south. It was supposed to be the coolest place in this land but it was still hardly bearable. He looked carefully for any phoenixes but again there were none. The Asgardian was starting to get desperate. He had spent too much time in this forgotten land and longed for green grasses and abundant forests, high mountains and snow.

He was sweating profusely. His thirst was becoming unbearable and there was no water here. The water skin he took with him has been empty for weeks and his visit on Muspelheimr seemed to have no end.

His vision blurred, his muscles ached, his throat and lungs burned. Were it not for his godly durability he would already be dead. But he  _was_  a god so he had to survive more of those tortures.

Toothgrinder and Toothgnasher were unable to keep their pace. They were moving slower and slower with each passing day. This was too much for all of them.

Suddenly Thor saw a flickering fire in the sky. He knew that it was a phoenix. He was certain. He felt energy boost at once. He hastened the goats and raced to catch up with the bird. The mounts must have understood Thor’s rush for they seemed to be invigorated as well.

But try as they might, they couldn’t fly fast enough. One day passed, then the another and the phoenix was still as far as at the beginning of the chase. Thor was starting to doubt his senses. Maybe it was only a mirage? An illusion brought forth by his mind?

On the third day of the race the flickering fire disappeared. Thor felt his eyes stinging.

* * *

In his room, Loki fought the urge to chuckle at the sight of the tears in his half-brother’s eyes. Still grinning, he turned away from his mirror and returned to his work. Soon the wall will be ready and he will be able to fully concentrate on Thor.


	3. An illusion

Just when Thor had lost all hope, he saw a mountain rising.  At first he thought that he had really lost his mind. But then, when the mountain rose and rose, he decided that it was the mountain, not him that was strange. As it turned out, the mountain was in reality a huge lava giant. His flesh magma and fire. His breath smoke. And his three eyes were fixed on Thor and his chariot.

The warrior gripped Mjölnir and readied himself for battle with this creature. Lava giants were supposed to be docile, but there were always exceptions to the rules. He slowed his goats and looked at the giant vigilantly. The monster started moving towards Thor, he took huge steps and soon he was right beside the Asgardian.

“Be still little godling, I mean thee no harm. What art thou doing here, so far from thine abode?” asked the giant in a deep, thunderous voice.

“Watch thy tongue, giant. I am a prince and thou shalt treat me as such,” warned Thor.

“He sayeth he is a prince and yet his manners tell otherwise,” said the giant mockingly, “Thou may be a prince but thou art small and powerless. So tell me, what dost thou seek here?”

“’tis of no matter to thee!”

“Listen carefully, godling oaf. I am a creature of fire and as fire I can burn. Dost thou understand?” He looked closely at Thor, “Thou lookest as if thou hast spent sixty-seven days here. So tell, what art thou chasing in this land? What maketh thee stay so long?”

The thunder god looked bewildered at the giant. ‘What trickery is this? How dost thou know how much time I have spent here?!”

“’tis of no matter to thee,” the creature mocked, repeating Thor’s words.

“How darest thou make fun of me?! I shall show thou the might of the son of Odin!” with that Thor spun Mjölnir into motion and flew at the giant. But for the giant the warrior was merely a fly. He caught the thunderer in his fist and brought him close to his face. Then he exhaled. His hot breath burned the blond. The smoke making him cough while his eyes filled with tears. The mere touch the giant had on Thor pained and burned. He started to scream.

“No more! No more, foul creature! Unhand me!”

“Thou art no threat to me,” with that the giant let Thor go. “I ask thee one last time, what seekest thou?”

“I...” panted thunderer, “I... need a phoe... a phoenix.”

“But there are no phoenixes in this part of Muspelheimr, young godling. Thou must head east, that is where they dwell.”

“I was there! I did and there were none! Art thou trying to trick me?” shouted Thor.

“If anyone was trying to trick thee it would be thy senses. Thou wast there and saw no fire birds who live there in abundance? How can that be, I wonder...” the giant looked thoughtful for a moment, “Go east, Thor, and make haste for thou art too weak to stay here for so long.”

* * *

Let no one say that Loki is not merciful.

* * *

Thor was exhausted. The short clash with the giant diminished his strengths even more. The journey east took more time than he had anticipated and only after the sundown of the sixth day was he able to spot the flickering glow of numerous phoenixes.

At first Thor thought them to be magma flowing down the slope of a volcano, the area here was scattered with lava mountains. They spluttered volcanic matter, illuminating the darkening sky. And where there were no peaks there were lava lakes. The Asgardian wondered idly how deep they were, did they reach as far as the core of Muspelheimr?

The heat was so great that no living creatures should be able to survive in the sea of fire and yet he saw multiple beasts right above the surface, jumping out from the substance just to get back in a second later. In the distance he noticed a small herd of slainiare tentatively approaching the lake in order to drink magma, Thor couldn’t believe his eyes.

When he flew closer to the sparkling fires he mistook for lava, they turned out to be phoenixes. He got to a colony of some sorts,as there were many of the flaming birds there. It was a wonder he didn’t notice them last time he was in vicinity. Either his senses truly were not working before or someone pulled some prank on him. 

The animals saw him long before he came to them. They looked at him warily but it didn’t seem as if they wanted to fight.

Thor stopped the chariot and said loudly, “I am Thor, son of Odin, the All-Father.”

One bird flew closer gracefully. “We know who ye are, young prince. What is it ye want from us?”

“I came here to gather ashes of a newborn phoenix,” said Thor and then quickly added, “if ‘tis no offence to you.”

“Nay, ‘tis not. We saw you last time ye were here. Why did ye not come then?” asked the creature curiously.

“I suspect some trickery. I saw here none of you. Many other beings but not a trace of you,” admitted the Asgardian.

“’tis may be true. Ye must be exhausted right now, young prince. Take the ashes and rest. Your task here is almost finished.”

Thor didn’t thank, he just flew to a place indicated by the phoenix. The ashes looked nothing like he thought them to. They had colour of blood. Fresh, warm blood from an artery. And yet their structure was completely different. They looked like a fine powder. The motes shimmered, giving the pile feeling of a great heat. Thor reached toward the ashes cautiously, fearing the temperature. But when his digits finally touched the soft, almost ephemeral pile he inhaled sharply in surprise. It was icy cold! As if to oppose the hotness surrounding it. Its chilliness made the thunderer miss his home. He grabbed a handful of ashes hurriedly and set off to Jötunheimr at the fastest pace his goats were capable of. 


	4. Jötunheimr

Jötunheimr had always been cold but after Muspelheimr it was bitingly frigid. Thor welcomed the change eagerly. Soon enough he found a cave with a pond inside. At first he was disappointed that it was no hot spring but then he remembered fires of Muspelheimr and was thankful for the cold water. Not to mention that hot springs contain elements unfit for drinking and he, as well as his goats, was dying from thirst.

After they drank they went to sleep and slumbered for three days. Then Thor went to hunt; he couldn’t recall the last time he ate and his goats’ gauntness made them look unpalatable.

There were many great rocks protruding from the thick layers of snow and a few trees in the area. In his mind Thor thought of using them to his advantage. They could serve well as a hiding spot in which he could await his prey to come closer. Deep in thoughts, the warrior let his guard down and suddenly he was surrounded by four markuans. These were vicious predators the height of a small house and yet they could move as silently as ghosts. Their scaly skin was durable and thick. Their horns pointy and sharp. Their claws long and deadly. And their numerous fangs poisoned.

But Thor had Mjölnir with him. He had slept and had water to drink. The only thing he lacked was food. He may as well eat those markuans. His goats should like the taste as well.

The animals started to circle Thor. Suddenly one of them was missing. How could that happen? They were too big to disappear this quickly. But Thor knew their tactic. At least one of them lurked behind some object, in this case probably the huge rock on the left, while the others were to distract the attention of their prey. Then the hidind one attacked from the rear.

Thor decided he wouldn’t let them. He focused his every sense. The circle was growing smaller and smaller. It was only a matter of time before they will charge.

And predictably, soon enough one of them jumped at the Asgardian’s head. The thunderer mauled it with his hammer, sending the predator back. Then another one attacked. Thor bashed its head so hard that the skull cracked in half. One down, three to go.

The third tried to kill the thunder god then. And while they were fighting, the fourth one jumped from behind, effectively biting Thor on his left shoulder. The blond swore, he has let them distract him enough! Like an amateur!

In his rage and pain he started mauling the animals with his hammer. He killed one more and remaining two fled wounded.

He fell on his knees. Is this the way he is going to die? From a mere poison? His vision blurred, his whole frame swayed and soon he fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was a glimmer of green.

* * *

When he awoke, he was back in the cave. Alive. There was fire burning inside, he heard it’s flickering. The smell of roasted meat was delicious to his nostrils. He inhaled deeply. He opened his eyes and tried to sit. That was really a bad idea and soon he was lying in pain back on the makeshift bed.

“Great oaf! Thou wast poisoned! Be still!” he heard. He knew that voice.

“Loki?” he asked, “What art thou doing here?”

“Roasting some meat. Can thou not smell?” he answered with sarcasm.

“I can but why art thou here, in this cave?”

“I just thought it to be great idea to eat with my beloved brother in this forgotten land, why?”

“What happened?” asked Thor. Loki didn’t answer. “Loki? Tell me what happened.”

“Thou let that creature bite thee, stupid. And thou call thyself a warrior!” he jeered.

“I remember but how did I get here?”

“Thy goats missed thee. And their food,” he said as he came near the thunderer with a slice of roasted meat. “Eat, thou hast lost much of thy weight in Muspelheimr,” With a firm hand, yet unusually gently for him, he helped his half-brother into a better position to eat. “I have secured the entrance to this cave; no one shall get here. I have also done everything I can with the poison, now we shall wait for thy body to get rid of the remnants of it. There is nothing else to be done here.”

While Thor ate, Loki thought.

When the thunderer finished, he looked at the smaller god, “Why hast thou helped me?”

“I could not possibly let anyone else kill thee before I, of course,” answered the brunet with ease and disappeared.

Thor exhaled audibly. His suspicions about Loki pulling pranks on him were more and more believable. The jealous bastard would do almost anything to humiliate the thunderer. And now he knew exactly when to appear in order to help. But for now, the blond let that go and went back to sleep.


	5. Hard work

When he awoke, fire was still flickering strongly. Loki must have been back. Some of Thor's strength returned so he went to wash himself. Water was cool but good for him. He swam a bit to loosen the cramps from lying for too long. Then he washed his body thoroughly, paying special attention to his wound. It was almost invisible. Loki did a great job there, it seems. The blond washed his hair, for it was very tangled, which irritated Thor to no end, and finally relaxed on the shore.

The fires on Muspelheimr were hot but so was the fire in his loins. It was too long since he spent a night with Sif. So much time since he could let some of the tension go from inside his balls. He got back into the water and started to play with his cock. The long abstinence caused that soon it was erect and his teasing brought him to climax very quickly. He cleaned himself and dried his body.

But soon it became apparent that that short pleasure was not enough for the Asgardian. His endurance was always immense and such little play could do naught to satisfy him. He would give very much to be able to spend a night with Sif. She was used to his appetite and her body could take care of his needs with ease. But she was not here and both his goats would disagree to lie with him. Then he remembered the petrolatum Loki advised him to take. So that was what he was talking about then!

Thor got to his chariot and took the container. He undressed and sat leaning on the cave-wall. He closed his eyes then and let his imagination work. He imagined Sif to be standing all nude in the cave. She would be looking at him unashamed while playing with her perky nipples. Then she would come, very slowly and sensually, to him. She would crouch, letting him see just a bit of her moist folds. She would kiss him tenderly and then with passion while her fingers would trace his every scar. Then he would kiss her body. Leave marks of his ownership all over her. He would suck her nipples making her moan in pleasure. She always cries so delightfully. So loud. Soon she would be on her back, ready for him to take her, open, wet and wanting. Always wanting. Never resisting. He would then take her. He would push in a steady pace. Not too slow and not too fast. He would thrust deep but not overly so. All the time he would kiss her or mouth her nipples. From time to time he would play with her clit. She would be moaning. Then screaming his name, begging him to go faster. But he wouldn’t. Then she would come and her contracting vagina would take him over the edge.

Thor opened his eyes. There was no Sif, only his hand. Now all covered in sperm. He sighed and cleaned himself. He ate the meat left for him, gave some raw meat to the goats and decided to go back to sleep.

* * *

When he woke up Loki was there.

"Hast thou started coughing yet?" he asked. Thor looked at him quizzically.

"Should I?"

"And how would thou expect thy body to get rid of the poison, thou oaf?" That was a good question. Thor has not thought about it. There was silence between them then. Thor couldn’t decide whether he liked it or not.

He gazed at Loki who looked thoughtful. He was clad all in green, as usual. His hair hidden. The horns he wore today were quite short. He had fur around his shoulders and on the trousers near the ankles.

Suddenly Loki grinned and looked at Thor, it was high time he got to the most tiring part of his plan, "How was thy stay on Muspelheimr? I hear it is really a beautiful land."

Thor could feel rage rising in him as Loki continued, "I also hear folks from there don’t like princelings like thyself. I hear they like to teach them humility. Or doth my information require refurbishing? What dost thou say, brother?" he asked with a false, sweet smile.

Thor stood up, "Thou tell me. Was it an enjoyable experience to watch me in that scrying mirror of thine?" Loki looked smugly at him.

"Scrying mirror of mine? I have no idea what thou art talking about. Have those many days in the heat finally made thee lose thy mind?"

"Do not play thy games with me, Loki. Thou hast concealed the phoenixes from me thus making me wander for so long in that cursed land. I should get thee into the fire thou thyself hast lit!" Thor started to slowly come at the smaller god, who stood up as well and was moving back.

"But tell me what could I have done, when I was repairing the wall _thou_ hast demolished?" he asked with innocence written all over his face.

"It was thou who spited me into the fight. And thou wast cheating. As always. And now thou art spiting me again! So answer me before I roast thee whole in the fire! Why hast thou done what thou didst?!"

"Ask the fire why ‘tis burning and thou shalt not get an answer so why dost thou ask me?" He spoke calmly but then cringed when Thor placed his palm on the slender column of Loki’s neck.

"Why didst thou trick me into believing there were no phoenixes?" the warrior tightened his grip on Loki’s neck.

"If anyone was trying to trick thee it would be thy senses," He choked out. Thor thought that his blood will boil in him. He tightened his grip even more. Loki was getting redder in his face. His breaths were shallow and ragged. But still he wore the sneer.

"I have heard that sentence before. Thou trickster! First thou makest me believe there are no phoenixes and then thou givest me the advice to return to the place where there should be no fire birds?" Thor's voice broke almost inaudibly at the end, "A giant? Thou art hopeless. Thou hidest thyself behind mighty illusions while being a coward in reality!" Thor was enraged. Loki made him go through that torture just because he could make him do it. No other reason! That jealous bastard!

The blond let go of Loki’s neck just to punch him in his gut. The trickster bent in half and exhaled audibly. But right then Thor kneed him. Loki started to fight back. He punched Thor in his face, when the blond was recovering the trickster kicked him, sending him back. That way Loki could get better position to fight. Being pushed into the wall was not exactly the most desirable position tactically.

The Thunderer stood up very quickly. He was looking at Loki with eyes of a predator. The brunet knew that look, he has seen it often enough while he was hunting with his half-brother when they were younger. This brawl could not end well for him. Thor jumped at Loki who was quick and evaded the attack. This made the blond lose his balance. Loki used this opportunity to kick him in the back of his knees therefore bringing him on his back. However the stronger god grasped Loki’s leg toppling him as well. He was on the trickster in no time, wrestling him. Loki cut skin on Thor’s cheek with his nails, making the warrior hiss. Thor restrained his arms so the brunet tried to knee his brother somehow but he couldn’t, the thunderer was sitting on his legs, preventing him from kicking. Soon Thor unfastened Loki’s belt and tied his hands with it.

Loki tried one last time to retreat. He used all his strength to turn over and run away. But his joy was short-lived as all he accomplished was getting away by only a few steps before Thor got to him. This time Loki’s back was pressed into the blond’s clad abdomen.

He tried wriggling but to no avail, the larger god was too strong. However his movements brought one hard thing to his attention. So obvious and predictable. The trickster stilled at once. Suddenly he felt a little bit anxious. He despised the feeling for there was little to be nervous about, Thor was Thor and posed no real threat to the smaller god but still the warrior was most annoyed today and possessed great strength, while lacking common sense in its usage.  

"I shall have thee, brother," said Thor then. Certainly Loki’s writhing made him realize that his brother’s lithe body could be as good as any. And he felt horny enough that day to consider the sly one.

"Ha, I would like to see that! Thou could do no such thing!" dared Loki.

As if to prove Loki wrong Thor pulled the trickster’s trousers along with his underwear down to his knees, revealing two muscled buttocks. Loki trembled but did not try to get away. He could not afford it, even if he felt nervous. Everything was going too smoothly. The blond looked at the ass for a moment before kicking off his own trousers, freeing his aching manhood. He reached for the petrolatum, that strangely enough was laying right in his reach, and coated his cock with it.

"I shall have thee, thou bastard. Thou made me go through proverbial Christian Hell and I shall repay thee in kind," having said that Thor slammed into his brother’s rectum. Loki hissed but uttered no word. The blond paid him no mind. He thrust hard time after time into the welcoming heat.

"Thou rutest me like an animal! Like a dog!" sneered Loki through laboured breaths.

"Aye, for thou art a bitch. Just look at thee. Thy hole taketh my whole length so wantonly! Like a bitch in heat! So I shall fill thee with my seed. Let us see if thou wilt bear my babes, thou little wench!"

"I highly doubt thy potency, brother dearest. Thou- syyy! thou hast rutted Sif for some time now and yet she is still without- hyyy! without any babe," panted the trickster, daring Thor further.

Thor changed his pace from fast, but not deep, to slow. He pushed as far as he could with powerful thrusts. Loki groaned.

"Not so deep, wilt thou? It hurteth," he complained. Thor changed his angle a bit but still went as deep as before.

"Thou art so hot inside, as if thou waited for me to get into thee. Hot and soft. And yet so tight!" Thor put his hand between Loki’s shoulder blades and pushed so that the trickster’s face was on the floor while his bottom still high. The blond growled.

"Listen to thyself, thou beast. Thou soundest like- aah! like a rabid dog. But dogs can rut better. fyyy! And then they knot, uh! while thou wilt simply wither." jeered the smaller god.

Hearing those words, Thor quickened while going as deep. He grabbed Loki’s hips to rock him back and forth. After a while the brunet was moving his hips by himself so Thor took Loki’s cock into his palm and started stroking. But even that hadn’t made the trickster more vocal. He just hissed and groaned from time to time.

"By Odin’s beard! Use that petrolatum. I don’t fancy having- syy! burns on my prick!"

"Thy language is so foul, thou wench! Thou must have learnt it from other men. But magic has always been women’s craft, not many men to mingle with. Thou sleepest around with men? Only there thou could have learnt such language. How many of the warriors have taken thee already?" he asked but in an answer he got only hard breaths, "How. Many. Have. TAKEN THEE?!" he punctuated every word with thrust so powerful and deep that made Loki rise his hips a bit to lessen the impact. He cried softly with every push then. Finally. But he didn’t answer.

Thor reached for the trickster’s headpiece and pulled it off. Then he gripped Loki’s black hair and pulled hard. The brunet arched his back.

"Answer me!"

"’tis mine to share and mine to keep. Thou hast no right to inquire, thou brute!"

"I am thy brother I have a right! But fine, if thou dost not want to tell me then I shall ask every warrior if they had bedded thee."

Thor resumed then stroking Loki’s cock. His touch chaotic and a bit too harsh. He was getting nearer and nearer to the climax and he wanted Loki to come with him. However the trickster was even closer and soon Thor felt Loki’s balls tightening and warm liquid shot from the slit, coating the warrior’s palm. The trickster sighed.

Muscles in Loki’s rectum contracted delightfully bringing Thor closer to the edge.

"Finish this already, I do not have got all day, brother," said the brunet after he was spent. The penetration became uncomfortable for him.

"Thou ungrateful wench, I let thee come and in return thou sayest that to me," growled Thor.

"Oh, enough with that dirty talk, Thor," complained Loki.

Thor quickened and after some time also he came, filling the trickster’s insides with his seed. He got out of his brother with an audible “plop” at which Loki cringed.

They were exhausted so they slumped to the ground. The brunet got rid of the belt tying his hands and soon they both were fast asleep.  


	6. Wicked

First thing Thor noticed when he awoke was a body draped comfortably around him. He thought that he likes the feeling. It was so comfortable and warm. It reminded him of home.

He sighed. It will take him much more time to get home. Loki was his only solace right now. Oh irony. Were his trickster of a brother to hear this he would laugh so hard.

Thor opened his eyes and turned over so that he would be able to look at the brunet. He propped his head on his left elbow and let his eyes roam the body beside him.

Loki’s black hair looked like a halo around his face. Long and waved. Silky. Thor combed his fingers through his own hair. To his surprise they were untangled. Loki must have combed them for him when he was asleep. Before they had sex.

There was a scarlet-purple bruise on the brunet’s neck. Thor touched it delicately with his fingers. He wanted to throttle his brother again. But at the same time he didn’t want to hurt him. He groaned and got to his feet.

The fire was very weak so he reignited it and put some more meat to roast. In the meantime he ripped a stripe of his coat and dipped it in water. He cleaned himself and washed the cloth. Then he got to Loki to cleanse him as well.

There was dried semen covering inner side of the brunet’s thighs and buttocks. To get rid of it, Thor would have to turn his brother over to his side, however, he thought, by doing so he would wake Loki up. And he would prefer to avoid doing that, so he started cleaning the exposed belly. There were some splotches on the chestpiece as well. This task required steady and delicate hands if the blond wanted to avoid confrontation with his brother. Thor soon decided that he doesn't have the patience for the job so he angrily left the cloth on Loki’s belly and went to sit by the fire. His brother can tend to himself.

The administration undermined Loki’s sleep and soon he began to stir. Suddenly Thor started to cough and then he had to spit. The discharge was black and foul in smell. Thor cringed.

‘Finally thou expectoratest, I hear,’ muttered the trickster.

‘It would seem so.’

Loki groaned as he sat. He looked at the wet cloth and sneered. 

‘The courage hath left thee?’ Thor ignored the question.

The brunet grabbed the material and run it over his stomach. He paid more attention to his tunic, scrubbing dried stains once in a while. After he was done there, he sighed and  changed position to get to his bottom and thighs.  His moves were swift and fluent, as if he wanted to finish the action as fast as possible.

He turned his head and caught Thor looking at him with strange expression. If Loki was in a generous mood he would say that the blond looked almost as if he was thoughtful.

‘Do thine eyes fancy the sight they behold? I may be benevolent and move closer if that would grant thee more joy,’ he jeered.

‘Dull thy tongue, brother, I shall not touch thee this day,’ said Thor quietly.

‘Oh, I hear thunderous god is not so thunderous this morn,’ Loki snorted, ‘But do tell, why should thou not touch me? Was my body unsatisfactory earlier?’ he asked, acting hurt.

‘Just be quiet, Loki,’ growled Thor.

‘I would never consider hearing those words from thee. Was our fornication such an enlightenment?’ he sneered

‘Stop talking or  _I_ shall consider strangling thee again.’

‘Ha, I knew thou likest playing rough!’ Thor looked sharply at his half-brother then. An idea struck him.

‘Thou planned this all?’ he asked shocked. Loki looked smug.

‘Thou givest me too much credit, brother mine,’ he said solemnly, touching his chest with his hand.

‘Thou art so wicked, brother,’ the thunderer said disbelievingly.

‘Oh, I beg thee. Call me wicked all thou wantest but ‘twas  _thee_  who took me, not  _I_ thee.’

Thor sighed, ‘I shall kill thee one day, brother, I swear.’ He stripped himself and stepped into the water. When he looked back, Loki was not there anymore.

* * *

 

Thor resumed his journey. He wanted to finally be back home and make Odin proud. His friends were probably dying to hear about his adventures and who was he to not indulge them.

But as soon as he resurfaced he encountered a problem. He had completely no idea where to find Abrgr Mountain. There were so many mountains here and every one of them looked similar. He got high over the peaks in his chariot and set for a search for some distinct summit.


	7. Deal

Jötunheimr was huge! After ten days of searching Thor had enough. He had no idea what he was looking for. And additionally it felt as if he was going in circles. But there was little he could do, so he kept going. He saw many beautiful sights. Trees covered whole by snow. They looked like snow statues. There were some icy creatures. All made of ice, see-through. Thor wondered how it was possible they moved, even more lived.

He flew over many mountains and deep valleys. He saw frozen waterfalls and rivers. But there still was water running under the ice. Once he encountered a frozen lake with a melted circle in the middle. There were some small birds swimming on the surface, preventing the water from freezing.

After twenty days he decided that this search is pointless. He had to find some other solution. So he thought about asking the Jötnar. Therefore instead of looking for the mountain Thor started to look for a village.

It turned to be harder that he thought. Constant wars with Asgard took their toll. There were scarcely any Jötnar and most of them hid themselves when they noticed the Asgardian. But they were not living under the ground, so where were their homes? The savages could not conceal them from his sight as well.

Finally he found a lonely hut. It was made of very dark, a little bit rotted wood. Cautiously he approached the door and rapped. There was some shuffling inside and soon the door opened. Tall, blue woman looked at Thor with contempt.

"What do ye want, Asgardian?" she asked in a harsh voice.

"I come to thee to ask for directions. I am in a dire need to get to the holy mountain of Abrgr," said the thunderer.

The woman glared at him and sneered, "Ye ask for directions and yet ye are so rude. I shall not tell you lest ye desecrate the holy ground with your foul soul."

"Listen woman, I have no time for thy games. Tell me or I shall make thee," threatened Thor.

"Oh, I do not fear you. I am old and have no family. Kill me but I shall not tell you anything."

"Let it be thy way, woman," he said bringing Mjölnir higher. She didn’t even cringe nor look away. She was telling the truth, he decided. She feared him not "Tch, fine, I shall find someone else to tell me." He said lowering his hammer and then walked away from the smirking woman.

* * *

Back in the hut Loki was smirking. Thor was so easy to manipulate and pull pranks at. He could not feel any magic at work. He did not notice Loki hiding Jötnar from him and he did not notice that the Jötunn woman was in reality Loki. But his brother’s dumbness let him achieve his goal and that made him laugh. It was good to have such brother.

* * *

 Unfortunately finding another Jötunn was as hard as finding the first one. Thor was annoyed beyond belief. He never was a patient man and the search in this frigid land wore what little patience he possessed long time ago. It was his forty-third day here and it was by far too much. He was freezing. There was ice on his nose, mouth, eyelashes and hair that were near his mouth. Finding a game here was hard as well and while he could eat his goats he refrained from that solutions for as long as he could. His goats were vicious and didn’t take him eating them kindly. In result he rarely dined as well as he would like to.

At least in Jötunheimr he could find a shelter to sleep in, as opposed to Muspelheimr. Today he found a cave with a hot spring. Its waters relaxing, so Thor sat there with closed eyes and thought of nothing.

"I see thou preferest pleasure to work," he heard his half-brother say. He opened his eyes slowly to look at Loki.

"Why hast thou came? To gloat? To mock? Aye, I have not found the mountain yet."

"Thou never dost consult thy tasks with anybody more intelligent, dost thou? Hast thou done that thou would know where to head to," Loki said mockingly while undressing himself. Thor tensed. "Fortunately there are those, who are more knowledgeable and wish to help thee," muttered the trickster and got into water beside Thor.

"What dost thou want, brother?"

‘I only offer help,’ he looked innocently at the blond.

"Do not jest. Thou dost not help without a reason."

"Who said I have no reason to help thee? Maybe I want to be praised by our father, or to get thee to into a trap set by me, or simply to spend some more time with thee, brother. For thou art right, Loki never helps if he seeth no personal gain."

"What dost thou really want, though?" asked Thor impatiently.

"I want to accompany thee for the rest of this journey," said Loki casually.

"Is that all?" the blond inquired disbelievingly.

"Aye, ‘tis all."

"Nothing good will come from this but I agree, thou may stay with me. Spending some time with thee cannot be worse than going in circles finding nothing" he said after a minute.

"Thou art most generous," Loki mocked.

* * *

Loki really knew how to get to the holy mountain and on the next day they were on the summit. There was a small, hollow depression at the peak. Inside there was the whitest snow Thor had ever seen. While he was collecting the snow the trickster shouted for him to watch out. There was a huge alkin running at him. The thunderer gripped Mjölnir and readied himself. Alkinar were easy to defeat as they possessed little intelligence so it should be a simple task. He swung the hammer, successfully knocking down the creature. But it retailed with all its might. Alkinar had really powerful tails they could use with great proficiency. But Thor had his Mjölnir.

Little did he know that while he was fighting the alkin, Loki was secretly collecting the snow himself to a much larger casket than the one Thor had with him. After he was done he vanished the container away and moved to stand near the fight. His half-brother was almost done. Soon they both heard the creature’s skull cracking followed by a howl and then silence interrupted by Thor’s loud breathing.

The blond then got back to his previous task and soon he was finished. Both of them got into the chariot and flew to Alfheimr. 


	8. Subtlety

The land was truly beautiful. Lush grasses, green forests and soaring, delicate turrets inhabited by slender elves.  

The brothers came to a small yet lovely city.  They hoped to retire here for the night, so they left the goats in the stables and looked for an inn. There were not so many but they found one that seemed pleasing enough. The innkeeper was really appealing young woman. Her voice was very tantalizing and clear. She was very polite but not overly pleasant. She was straight-to-the-point type of person and soon enough the brothers got their rooms. They washed themselves and met in the dining chambers, where both of them ordered a meal.

The room was filled with intricate music that only elves could play and sing. It was very pleasing to hear. The hall was much quieter than the Asgardian ones, people here didn’t talk so loudly and there were no drunk elves bantering. All in all it was peaceful and relaxing.

All women looked strikingly, as it turned out. They moved gracefully and had delightful bodies. Thor tried to talk to some of them and make them go with him to his chambers however they all dismissed him. They behaved in the same way as the innkeeper - they distanced themselves from the Asgardian, even though neither of them did it rudely. Loki had a great time watching his brother’s unsuccessful attempts.

"It seemeth thy reputation hath not come hither yet. I am sure that if it had they would all fall into thine arms," he said, "But then, maybe it hath and that is the reason they do not want to reciprocate thine affections," he added with a sneer. Thor glared at him.

"And what dost thou mean by that, brother?"

"Look at them, they are all so delicate, one could even say _soft_. Dost thou think they would like to lay with a brute like thyself?" he looked at the blond with knowing smile and left the table and then the chamber altogether, leaving the thunderer to himself.

Loki wanted to take some ashes his half-brother has collected in Muspelheimr. But he didn’t know where Thor had put them and he couldn't risk searching for them with the thunderer near. He tried searching at the cave when Thor was unconscious, but his goats almost ate Loki alive then. So he had decided to find another way. He could work very quietly if the situation required it, but Thor was a light sleeper. As a warrior he had learnt to wake up if anything seemed not right. Always vigilant. Always ready to fight. Loki could not risk. But if Thor were to fall asleep very tired, he would sleep deeply and would not be as alert and easy to wake up.

* * *

 

 He combed his hair to make them soft in touch and started to slowly undress himself. When he was almost done he heard a soft click of the door being opened and closed behind him. 'And here he cometh, at last' he thought to himself, grinning triumphantly. He slowly turned over to look at his half-brother, who looked a bit lost. He was unsure if he took Loki’s words rightly as an invitation and didn’t want to make a fool of himself.

"Come now, brother, do not look so adrift. We both know why thou hast came here," he said to spur Thor into action. It brought the desired effect and soon the blond was kissing his neck. Loki let him for a moment and then pushed him away a bit. "Why dost thou not take thine attire off, brother?" he said to get more time. He finished undressing himself and went to the bed.

"Where art thou going?" asked Thor upset.

"Do not fret, brother, I shall not walk off leaving thee alone with thy needs," Loki reassured him. He conjured the lube and left it on the bed. The blond came to him from behind, brushed Loki’s hair away from his neck and started sucking at it again. Loki wondered why his brother was so insistent on putting that big mouth on his neck. Must be some fetish of the oaf.  He got irritated but tilted his head to give Thor better access anyway.

"I shall have thee now, brother. I shall take thee as hard and deep as the last time. Thou likest being treated so rough, dost thou not?" he whispered in the trickster’s ear. His breath hot and sending pleasurable jolts down the brunet’s spine.

"Thou tellest what thou wilt do and yet dost nothing to prove it," teased Loki. Thor grabbed his hair then and lead him to the bed. He roughly pushed the brunet onto the mattress and got on it himself. Loki turned over to look at his half-brother and smiled lasciviously. This was his brother, this wanton brute, who could think only about sex. So easy to take advantage of.

While Thor started nibbling at Loki’s clavicle the brunet unscrew the lube and coated his palm in it. Then he took a hold of the thunderer’s cock and started stroking, covering it thoroughly in the petrolatum. Thor bit him too hard, the brunet hissed and squeezed the blond’s manhood tightly for a moment. Thor groaned and stopped his administrations. He looked at Loki and with one swift move turned him over making him yelp in surprise. The blond ran a finger down his brother’s spine and then grabbed his buttocks tightly, revealing his hole. He touched it with his thumb and Loki instinctively clenched his muscles. Then Thor blew some air at the anus and watched his half-brother reaction. Loki huffed.

"Would thou just stop?" he asked irritated. Thor chuckled and got one of his legs on the other side of the brunet’s body. He joined Loki’s legs and parted his buttocks again. He positioned himself and pushed. The trickster whimpered but said nothing. Thor didn’t let his half-brother get used to the intrusion as he pulled out at once just to slam again. And again. And again. In a steady rhythm. And then he quickened, thrusting deep and fast. Loki grunted. This position was tiring so after a while Thor pulled out, grabbed his half-brother and pulled him to the edge of the bed, he himself standing on the floor. Then he pushed into that welcoming heat once again.  His thrusts shaking Loki’s whole body. He tried to get as deep as he could, he wanted his brother to feel him next morning. To remember who he yielded to. But this position as satisfying in the matter of friction as it was, it prevented him from going too deep. So without pulling out he grabbed the brunet’s hips and raised him so that he was on his knees.

"I am feeling like a ragdoll, to be honest," Loki complained.

"Thou art unable of honesty, brother," Thor disagreed, "I know thou likest such treatment. Thou would not let me do any of those things hast thou not enjoyed it. Thou relish every second of being handled this way," he whispered in Loki’s ear, "Just look at thy cock, all glistening with pre-come, hard and waiting. Thou art enjoying this as much as I am."

He thrust then as deep as he could. Loki will certainly feel him tomorrow. The brunet whimpered.

"Surely enough, not when thou dost that," he sneered. Thor thrust as deep again.

"What dost thou mean, brother"’ thrust, "I do not seem to grasp meaning of thy words," thrust.

Loki kicked him in the knee, freeing himself from the unrelenting thrusts.

"Thou shalt not go as deep, dost thou understand now?" asked Loki annoyed.

"Is a trace of pain too much for thee to bear?" The blond scoffed but didn’t give his half-brother time to answer. He got on the bed and pushed the brunet on his back. He grabbed his legs, pulled them apart and pushed into the rectum. Loki locked his legs above Thor’s back and laid still. The blond started to nib at his collarbone. Some fetish for sure.

Loki was looking at the ceiling, he didn’t feel like staring at Thor, it didn’t felt right to do so. So he looked at the ceiling instead. It was intricate, just like everything in this realm. However he couldn’t see the pattern right because of the blond. He was shaking him too much. But he tried,  the decoration seemed so interesting that he couldn’t help but try to plumb its secrets. Nevertheless he stopped minding it after a while of bliss.   

 This position was much more satisfying for Loki. His half-brother could not get too deep and his every thrust sent jolts of pleasure. Not to mention the brunet’s cock that was trapped between their bodies and was rubbed every time the blond moved. This was decidedly pleasurable position.

The pattern on the ceiling became irrelevant soon enough and Loki closed his eyes to focus on the blissful feeling. He could almost feel his own orgasm, it was so close. Just a little bit more of friction, "Thor, get deeper, wilt thou?" he panted.

"Fancying me buried deep inside now, brother?" the blond sneered but gripped a pillow and stuffed it under Loki’s lower back to get him higher therefore making him more open for deeper penetration. And then he started slamming with all his force into his half-brother’s body. To add to the pleasure Loki was feeling the blond touched the stretched anus with his fingers and pressed a bit. The trickster mewled. He was very close. The rough treatment the blond was serving him felt the most enjoyable right now and he craved more of it. Thor got Loki’s cock into his calloused palm and started going up and down, rubbing the slit form time to time. Soon he felt that his half-brother is so close that will spill in a moment, "I shall not let thee yet, brother," he said and gripped tightly the base. The brunet cried. "Last time thou spilled first thou behaved most unkindly, I shall not let thee do that again."

The room was filled with the sounds of two bodies slapping into each-other, squelching sound made by Thor’s cock getting in and out of Loki’s rectum, the blond’s laboured breathing and groaning as well as the trickster’s hisses and whimpers. They were the most delightful sounds to the half-brothers ears that time. The sounds of their coupling. The sounds they should never hear while with each-other. The forbidden fruit.

Thor was ready to spill. He was almost there but he wanted to hear something before he let himself, "Say thou enjoyest being handled roughly!" he said through laboured breaths. Loki cried softly but didn’t answer. "Say it!" Still no response. Thor rubbed the slit of his half-brother’s cock and aimed his own manhood at the brunet’s prostate. The treatment made a sobbing mess out of the trickster. "Say it!"

"I do- ah!" cried Loki at last.

One thing more, "And how many men have bedded thee before me?" He was cruel. He could see that Loki was reluctant to tell him but he was so curious that he will get the answer one way or another. He was not sure why it mattered, his brother could sleep with whomever he desired and it never had any meaning to him whatsoever. But when he was pounding into Loki it seemed most important. He wanted to know. "Tell me, brother," he whispered into Loki’s ear. The brunet shook his head and kept quiet. Thor bit his neck making him cry. He bit once more gaining the same response. He knew that in this state all administrations were highly pleasurable to Loki, who could not come yet and was desperate. He bit the trickster nipple, then licked at it. The brunet arched into him and moaned.

"No more," he panted, "no more." Thor grinned and kept on nipping the nipples. "Thor, stop, no more," begged Loki.

"Then tell me and I shall let thee spill," the blond promised. He couldn’t play this game any longer himself. But Loki didn’t answer. Thor rubbed the slit with his nail and bit his half-brother’s belly. Loki moaned very loudly. The thunderer repeated his action, gaining as loud cry as before.

"No one!" The words stopped Thor for a moment. Then he resumed.

"Louder, I fear I have not heard thee well enough," he said. Loki glared at him hatefully for a second but then the pleasure became too much for him and he sobbed, "No- ah! no man hath- oh! bedded me before! Aaah!"

Thor let go of Loki’s cock, granting him release and the trickster came with a sharp cry. The muscles in his rectum milking the blond’s member taking him over the edge and making him spill very generously into his half-brother.

They both had no strength left, Thor dropped at Loki who pushed him away after a moment. His cock pulling out of the heat with an audible plop. The sound made the trickster cringe. He got up and went to the bathroom on wobbly legs. He couldn’t stand the feeling of seed flowing out of his rectum, down his legs. The sweat was irritating him. He needed to bath. Thor got up as well and joined his half-brother.

They were silent, the only sound was the water running. The thoughts filled their heads. Their bodies spent and delightfully relaxed.

"Wast thou telling the truth?" asked Thor quietly. Loki cracked his eyes open to look at his brother thoughtfully. He didn’t have to inquire what the blond had on his mind.

"I told thee, ‘tis mine to share and mine to keep. Thou should not interest thyself in it anymore, brother."

"Hel, Loki! I need to know if I was thy first!" Thor shouted angry.

"And what would that change? What transpired, would not be changed by thy knowledge. Why should I indulge thee then?"

Thor thought for a moment. Loki was right. But he wanted to know. He needed to know. If he was his brother’s first then he would... He would what? He couldn’t change the past. But he could make it up to Loki, maybe. Treat his brother better. Show him more delicate lovemaking than that lust-driven rage.

"Loki, please te-" he started.

"No, brother. Thou tirest me," he groaned annoyed and got up from the water.

"But I could show thee more delicate treatment, I coul-"

"Thor, I am no woman and the fact that thou took me twice will not change it. I do not need thy compassion nor gentleness," Loki said sharply and left the chamber.

Thor didn’t know what to think. On the one hand he suspected that Loki was telling him the truth back then. If other men had him before then he would not hesitate and would make fun of Thor for even thinking he could be his first. But on the other hand he could play and make him feel responsible for making his brother’s first time not so pleasurable as it should be. Loki could do this to achieve his goals, whatever they may be.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and rose from the tub. Should he stay with Loki this night or go to his own chambers? He could vaguely remember his brother’s body pressed tightly to him after their first time. It was such a delightful feeling. So homely. And it brought back memories of their young age. Thor could not hope for it to happen any time soon again. This night could be his only chance. He decided to take it and asked, "Would thou mind if I stayed with thee this night, brother?"

Loki looked at him and thought for a moment. He would mind, of course he would but Thor in his chambers could help him collect a bit of ashes from Thor’s own chambers.

"Nay, I feel generous enough tonight. Stay," he said and patted the space beside him. Thor got under the bedspread and draped his hand over his half-brother’s abdomen. "I do not require thine affections."

"Aye, but I want to touch thee," said Thor at ease and closed his eyes. Soon he fell asleep.

Loki was very tired, the blond made him. His plan got a bit out of his control. He hadn’t thought Thor could make such a mess out of him. He underestimated the thunderer’s skills. But he couldn’t retire just yet. He had to wait for Thor’ sleep to deepen and then he would get out of the bed and into his half-brother’s chambers.

He waited half an hour. It was one of the longest half an hour he had to endure in his life. When he was sure that Thor will not wake up he got up and went to the bathroom, just to be certain. From there he teleported himself to the dark room of the thunderer.

There were not many things. He got to the baggage and started to rummage through it. It was quite an easy task to find the container. Swiftly he unscrew it and let some of the content into his own holder. When he was done he arranged the things in Thor’s bags as they were and waved away his charge then teleported himself into his bathroom with a grin. Mission accomplished. He got back to bed.

* * *

 

When Thor woke up he smiled. Loki was such a sweet brother when he was asleep. His head was resting peacefully on the blond’s chest, an arm draped around his abdomen and their legs tangled. If only he could be so affectionate on a normal basis...

Thor let himself lie still, content. He wanted to see Loki’s reaction when he will wake up.   

It didn’t take long. The brunet stirred, then groaned and swiftly turned over, away from his brother, as if it was an insult for him to be touched. He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

Thor chuckled, "And I thought thou wilt kiss me in greetings, brother."

"Maybe in another universe, you oaf," huffed Loki.

"So fond, I am moved," laughed Thor as he got up from the bed, "Rise brother, we need to go. If we are lucky, we shall return home this evening."


	9. The journey's end

 "The malaei trees grow in the north-eastern parts of the Alfheimr. There is a lake full of the element they seem to love. We shall find that lake later. Now we need to get to the Klaie Mountain. There is a cave we need to get to," explained Loki when they got into the chariot.

"Dost thou miss the caves so much? I would rather we went home as soon as possible," said Thor disoriented.

"There is a reason to go there, of course, thou hollow-headed fool" retorted Loki.

"Then where should we head to?" he asked as they flew higher.

"Eleven o’clock," answered Loki after a while.

* * *

 

The Klaie Mountain didn’t stand out. It was quite small, overgrown with dense forest. Very easy to miss. But not to Loki, who knew exactly what he was looking for. They stopped near the cave and started walking.

The entrance was small. They walked a narrow corridor for a while. Then there was a turn and the half-brothers beheld the sight truly amazing. The space was gargantuan. Huge, mossy roots held the whole structure. There were delicate, tiny flowers growing in the moss. In the distance there was a shiny pond. And from its waters an altar rose decorated with lustrous crystals. It towered over the ground with majestic grace. It was whole made of roots that tangled themselves in such a way. On the sides of the cave there also were crystals. But those were huge and surrounded by the roots that were keeping them in place. Thanks to the gems the whole space was filled with subtle light. It all was overflowing with magic.

"Loki, this place is wonderful!" whispered Thor awestruck. "I thank thee for taking me here."

"We are here not because I wanted to show this to thee, obviously," said Loki with a scorn.

The ground started to go down very steeply here making it impossible to descend it. However Loki knew the way. He took some powder from a pouch, muttered something and blew the powder off of his hand. Out of nothingness the steps appeared. They were made of roots and lead to the centre of the enormous cave.

The brothers descended and Loki went to the pond. He picked out some long, green plants from the water. He dried them, wrapped in a cloth and sent away with a wave of his hand. Then he got up and started to return.

"Look brother, birds are living in here," said Thor excited. Loki sighed, his brother is such a child.

"Of course, thou oaf, birds as well as numerous other creatures," he said, "Just be careful not to wake the big, scary monster up with thy thunderous voice." Loki couldn’t help but smirk at the blond’s face.

"I am not afraid of any being," he boasted, "I am mighty Thor, son of Odin and I shall defeat everything that dare oppose me!’

"I recall thou being powerless against the magma giant back in Muspelheimr," the brunet jeered.

"I was exhausted beyond belief then, surely thou canst not hold it against me."

"No matter, come now. Thou said thou wantest to return home swiftly," Loki said dismissively.

* * *

 

After they emerged from the cave they headed north-east.

After four hours of journey, Loki said, "Here we are."

Very strange trees were growing there. Their leaves were turquoise and their trunks jadeite green. When they got on their feet Thor came to one of the trees. As it turned out their trunks not only looked like jadeite they also felt like it.

"Are those jadeite trees?" he asked surprised.

"Not exactly jadeite. They absorb the craleantum from the waters of the lake nearby. The element lets them assimilate omphacite, which consists  _of_  jadeite and is present in the rocks beneath the soil here. Hence their appearance," Loki clarified. He conjured an axe and handed it over to Thor, ‘Strike the trunk with this axe, do not use too much force however.’

Thor did as he was told and the tree shattered. He looked confounded at Loki, who sighed with exasperation, "I told thee to not use too much force. Because the trees incorporate omphacite they are most brittle, thou oaf," he scolded his half-brother. "Take another swing and be gentler."

Thor followed the advice and made a cut. "Once again, here," instructed Loki indicating the place to strike.

"Nothing is coming out," said Thor alarmed when the cut spots were completely dry. Loki ignored him.

"Now find some dry leaves and twigs," he ordered. The blond looked at him puzzled but set to work. While the thunderer was looking for the kindling, Loki conjured the weeds he took from the pond in the cave. He took two sticks he found on the ground and wrapped the plants around them.

After a while the blond returned with arms full of twigs. "Good, place them here on the ground," instructed the trickster. He lit the kindling with a spell. He handed one stick to his half-brother, "Keep it right above the fire. It needeth to be hot. Do not let it burn, though."

"Where didst thou get those plants?" Thor asked dumbfounded, "The lake is still quite far away."

"I can teleport," Loki sneered, "However I told thee there is a reason to go to the cave under the Klaie Mountain, thou blunderer. Pay more attention to thy task. The weeds cannot get dry. Their moisture is most needed in our quest," he scolded.

When the plants started to be covered in bubbles Loki deemed them ready, "Touch the plant to the cut and hold it steady in place.’

Thor got to one cut and Loki to the other. "Is this the only weed that can be used here?" asked the blond curious.

"And what dost thou think?" asked the trickster in return, "Of course it is. Were it not I would not have us go to that faraway place. It possesseth a substance that is one of a kind. It can break the bonds between omphacite and terpenoids. That is the resin we are looking for. ‘tis enough. Thou canst take the weed away," decided Loki. He took his own stick away as well. The bark was deep green from the boiling moisture. "Wait until the resin starts to flow and then collect it," advised the brunet, conjuring a jar himself.

Soon enough clear, colourless substance started to show up. It had an intense, pleasant smell. They collected it and moved away from the tree. Loki extinguished the fire and they got on the chariot.

"Finally, we are going home, brother. Art thou glad?"

"Exceptionally, I have never dreamt about anything more," snickered the trickster.

Thor had accomplished his task. Their father will be proud. His friends will love to hear about his adventures. The prospect of going home brought him such an enjoyment he didn’t notice Loki’s wicked smile.

And Loki had a reason to be content as well. He acquired highly desirable ingredients. He will store them away and in times of need they will be easily accessible. And they should prove very powerful. Additionally the thought that Odin saw him getting them almost made him laugh out loud. He concealed the sight of him and Thor having sex, it was not for the old fool to see, but was glad to indulge Odin in the knowledge that his plans to stop Loki from getting what he wanted were for naught. This was really an enjoyable journey.


End file.
